Le fil de l'histoire
by SamiSaka
Summary: L'histoire de SuperBrioche et Rosgrim. De leur rencontre à leur vie ensemble. BriGrim, Yaoi, toussa toussa.


Coucou tout le monde. Je reviens après un loooong moment sans rien poster avec une fiction un peu spéciale.

J'ai pas franchement l'habitude de poster ce genre de texte, tout simplement parce que ça me met très mal à l'aise. En l'occurrence, cette fiction est un défis lancé par une amie, suite au fait que j'ai dit que j'aimais beaucoup la voix de SuperBrioche (je me suis d'ailleurs promis de ne pas recommencer suite à ça u.u).

Honnêtement, ça me gêne beaucoup d'écrire des fictions sur des personnes réelles, tout simplement parce que j'ai l'impression que ça touche à leur vie privée (même si les faits relatés ne sont pas réels – je ne les connais pas). Du coup je suis vraiment embarrassée de poster ça (mais je fais quand même parce que je suis une connasse et que je n'ai pas envie de payer un restau à ma chère amie x3).

Bref, si un jour, par le plus grand des hasard, nos deux Youtubeurs vedettes tombent sur cette fiction, j'espère qu'ils ne m'en voudrons pas (au pire, tuez-moi avant!). C'est censé être un BriGrim, mais ce n'est qu'un prologue, il ne se passe donc rien, il faudra attendre la suite (si je n'abandonne pas en court de route, parce que _vraiment_ ça me gêne d'écrire sur la vie privée (qui ne l'est pas) des gens (sans aucune autorisation qui plus est).

Enfin, je vous laisse avec ce prologue. Pas de disclaimer étant donné qu'ils s'appartiennent à eux-même (ou plutôt, ils n'appartiennent à personne).

* * *

Le hasard fait parfois bien les choses. Les rencontres, et c'est ce qui fait tout le charme, sont toujours imprévues, uniques, et parfois merveilleuses. Ce matin-là, lorsque Grégoire avait ouvert les yeux après une nuit de sommeil, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la rencontre qu'il ferait dans la journée change bien des choses dans sa vie.

Grand joueur de World of Warcraft® , le jeune homme n'avait pas tardé à s'installer sur son ordinateur, près à jouer quelques heures après avoir pris un petit déjeuner sommes toute modeste, constitué notamment d'un bol de céréales Chocapic® baignant dans du lait. Se connectant rapidement et démarrant une conversation Skype® avec les membres de sa guild, il joua comme à son habitude.

Pourtant, rapidement, l'un de ses camarade de jeu l'informa qu'il voulait lui présenter un autre joueur, un mec au profil pas mal intéressant et avec qui il avait beaucoup parlé. Un gars plutôt cool et que « Brioche » pourrait certainement apprécier. Pas fermé pour deux sous, Grégoire accepta volontiers d'intégrer l'autre personne à la conversation, et ainsi eu lieu cette rencontre somme toute banale sur World of Warcraft® .

Ainsi, la discussion s'engagea entre « Rosgrim » et les membres de la guild de Grégoire. L'ambiance bonne enfant habituelle était présente, et peut-être que le fait d'être derrière un écran aidait, la conversation allait bon train, avec parfois humour ou sérieux, et chacun fit la connaissance du nouveau venu sur le groupe Skype®

Avec les jours passant, Rosgrim s'intégra à la guild avec aisance, et Brioche échangea son Skype® personnel avec lui, engageant une conversation qui pris un tournant légèrement plus personnelle, apprenant à se connaître sur d'autres points. Si cela commençait par l'échange classique de banalités (les « coucou », « ça va » était fréquents et habituels), ils avaient commencé à échanger d'autres informations. Ainsi, il apprit que son nouveau camarade se prénommait en réalité Mickaël et avait presque 2 ans de plus que lui – découvrant par la même occasion que son anniversaire était le 9 avril. Il avait aussi découvert qu'il habitait près de Perpignan, et bien d'autre petites choses.

Et plus les jours défilaient, plus chacun en apprenait sur l'autre. Et indubitablement, le lien familier de l'amitié s'était créée entre eux, plutôt rapidement même, aillant un bon feeling et aillant pas mal de points en commun. La bonne entente était présente, qu'elle soit sur World of Warcraft® ou à l'extérieur, sur des conversations plus personnelles.

Ainsi, les journées de Grégoire se trouvaient emplies d'occupations pour sa chaîne Youtube® (son petit bébé dont il prenait grand soin), sur World of Warcraft® et celles concernant les divers discussions avec Rosgrim, qui devenaient de plus en plus régulières et approfondit.


End file.
